


Blissful Brotherhood

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Hamliza, Lafayette is a Good Bro, True Love, Young Love, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Seven years past and Alexander finds out that Lafayette means a lot to him than he ever expected.





	Blissful Brotherhood

_Seven years later_

Alexander jolted from his rest, rubbing his eyes with a light groan, the now thirteen-year-old grumbled as he gaze up at the close to see it was only two in the morning. Sighing heavily, he looked over, his brothers Mac and Richie still asleep, snoring and fully tucked in their beds. He looked up ahead, smiling slightly as he saw Jem, tucked in, now seventeen, was quietly snoring in his sleep. Tench's bed remained empty, for the nineteen-year-old was off to college and only made visits during the breaks. 

Alexander smiled at his brothers before going back to sleep, freezing when he noticed Lafayette's bed was also empty. Raising a brow, Alexander kicked his legs and got out of bed and tip toed out of the room. Poking his head to peer down the halls, their parents' bedroom door remained closed and his father's snores echoed through the house. Alexander rolled his eyes with a fond smirk, before noticing the steps that lead up top to the rooftop. Lafayette enjoyed going up there and with that, Alexander had a strong hunch that his French brother was up there. 

Quietly going up the creaky steps, Alexander's hunch came true as soon as he slowly opened the hatch, he found Lafayette sitting in one of the wooden chairs, curled up with his knees held onto his chest as he stared up at the stars with fondness. 

"Laf?" Alexander quietly called, slowly going up to him. Lafayette looked over his shoulder and smiled, 

"Hello, petite lion," Lafayette murmured before going up to admire the stars. "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same," Alexander shrugged, plopping mext to him. The younger teenager chuckled, but Alexander's heard it was strain as Lafayette murmured,

"Today is the anniversary of my father's passing," Lafayette replied and Alexander felt his heart sinking,

"O-oh...- s-sorry," Alexander whispered, looking up at him but Lafayette shrugged with a warm look in his eyes.

"No need, I never met him... though, my mother also abandoned me today, as well..." Lafayette chuckled, now sounding a little bitter. Alexander inhaled a sharp breathe while he asked,

"W-why did she leave you? Do you know where she is..?"

Lafayette smiled bitterly, shaking his head, "I don't know." 

Alexander couldn't tell if he meant that he didn't know why she left him or did he meant he doesn't know where she took off. Either way... Alexander felt horrible. Lafayette seemed to sense it and quickly added on with a forced, bright grin and looked at him,

"But don't worry... my paternal grandmother took me in, you'll love her. She is a little strict but has a good heart." He assured.

"...She's alive?" Alexander blinked, Lafayette finally let out a hardy laugh, nodding, 

"And busy as ever! I do come from a family of politicians, y'know?" Lafayette exclaimed happily before sighing. "I know, you are probably wondering why I'm here then?"

"Y-yes!" Alexander exclaimed before freezing, looking down as Lafayette offered a pitiful smile, 

"When I was four, we got into financial issues, mon ami... she needed to get everything settle but as a big socialite and a woman of business, she couldn't take care of me at the same time. Ma and Pa, or better yet, The Washingtons had been great friends of grandmare, she let them take me in until everything is stable."

Alexander blinked befire a single tear slid down his cheek, "You'll leave once everything is stable again?"

There was a short pause before Lafayette nodded, smiling sadly as tears slid down his own cheeks. "Oui. If I am right, by next year or prehaps six months from now, she will come around and pick me up, take me back to France."

Alexander was quiet, staring at his foster brother for a brief moment, trying to figure it out. It than strucked him, Layayette is one of the few people who means more to him than he ever expected. In front him, Lafayette was tall and radiant, he always came off to Alexander as an idiot... a lovable idiot but also a very aloof idiot. He always figured Lafayette's overly cheerfulness was the cause of some of the annoyance Alexander sometimes feels. By no means, Alexander thought that Lafayette was _stupid _not at all, for he thinks the Frenchboy was one of the wittiest people he knew. But still, Lafayette was keen to do very questionable things, like injuring his leg after falling put of the treehouse in their backyard, but still decided to go on a race with Alexander, Mac, and Richie no matter how much they deny him. Too be honest, Alexander will probably never understand Lafayette yet... he loves him all the same. Swallowing hard, he finally asked, 

"Do you want to go?"

"...I don't know," Lafayette shrugged, looking over at the smaller boy as he contuined on, "I miss grandmare. She writes me letters when she can and send me gifts, we even talk on the phone whenever you and the other boys aren't around. Only ma, pa, grandmare, Tench, and now you know."

"...When were you going to tell us?" Alexander frowned, feeling more upset. Lafayette sighs, replying with,

"I wasn't sure if I could. Mac and Richie would be overwhelmed. Jem would be upset and... well, I do love our family but I am a heir to succeed my family name in politics, like my father had," Lafayette let put a pitiful huff as a cold cloud fluttered from his mouth. Alexander blinked before asking, 

"But what do you want?"

"To make everyone proud..." Lafayette sighs, shaking his head with a silent breathe. "I know you are... but I am not satisfied."

"So you are going back to France..." Alexander murmured, looking away with a sigh. Lafayette glances at him before wrapping an arm around Alexander's shoulder as the older boy rested his head on the younger one's shoulder. "You'll always be an idiot, y'know."

"You love me, though~," Lafayette sang before they both giggled, Lafayette seemed to soften when he gaze over at Alexander and saw a certain longing in his eyes. "Tell me, Alexander... do you wish you had someone with you right now? Someone special?" 

Alexander gaze up at the starry sky and smiled blissfully, "There was a girl in my kindergarten class... an angel. My best friend... my beautiful Betsey... my precious Eliza."

"She... must have meant a lot to you," Lafayette murmured with observation, smiling lightly. "What was she like?"

"I just told you, she is an angel... my angel, always wearing blue and had white ribbons in her hair..." Alexander smiled warmly before a sad look formed in his eyes, he slowly frowned and bowed his head. "I haven't seen her after mami and papi died... I wonder if she is okay..."

Lafayette looked thoughtful, pulling Alexander close as he gaze up at the stars and murmured, "You'll find her... my grandmare told me that if two people are destined to be together, whether romantically or not, they'll find each other, no matter what."

Alexander chuckled lightly, foecing a smile as he and Lafayette shared a warm look, "Let's hope your grandmare is right..."

Lafayette nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment before insisting, "If I ever meet her, l'll take you to her." He said, a-matter-factly.

Alexander grinned, looking very delighted, "Thank you..." 

"Hm..." Lafayette hummed, before gazeing up at the stars. 

"Laf?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you..." Alexander whispered, leaning into the Frenchboy.

"Me too..." Lafayette echoed, pressing their heads together as they remained up on the rooftop until sunrise as the two amis vowed to be each other's side no matter what breaks them apart. 

* * *

Six Months Later... news broke out when Grandmare Lafayette came around, preparing to take Lafayette with her. A rather intimating woman with a icy breeze that send shivers down all the boys with only a single raised brow at them. Though, she meant well and allowed her dear vrandson say his goodbye before thanking the Washingtons for nurturing her dear boy.

It was a very emotional parting, Lafayette clinged onto everyone for a long moment of time, quietly thanking Martha and Washington for everything they done for him while the couple and the boy tried their hardest not to shed tears... failing. Tench, Jem, Richie, and Mac were crying quietly as they took turns in embracing their youngest brother and when Alexander's turn came about, Lafayette tackled him hard as the boys sobbed quietly into each other's embrace. 

"Farewell, mon ami," Alexander murmured through Lafayette's shoulder.

"Adieu, my friend," Lafayette replied, pulling away and turned to his grandmare as the gray haired stern woman, softened at the sight of them. Grandmare Lafayette murmured a few words with Martha, who smiled sadly with a nod before taking Lafayette's hand and took him out to the limo. 

They followed after and soon, they watched as the black limo drove off down the road as Lafayette peered his head from the window and waved wildly. "Au Revior!" And soon, he was gone and Alexander realized, he lost another person in his life as he leaned into Washington's side, who stroked his hair fony yet sadly. 

* * *

Lafayette sighs heavily, bored as ever as he sat in the waiting lodge of the airport while his grandmare talked to their agent on her cellphone. She stood at the far end of the airport, Lafayette crossed his arms, waiting for something to happen as it was still bright and early, not many grown adults were around them let alone any children... besides one family, that consisted a mother, father, an aunt or a maid, three daughters that were around his age and two little boys that tugged on their father's coat, and an infant baby boy who whined in his mother's arms.

One of the little boys began whining as well, his mother placed his brother into one of their sister's arms, who wore a baby blue dress and had her hair let down with a white ribbon holding it back. The other two sisters bickered, one wearing pink and the other in yellow as the squirmed in their seat until their father shot them a stern look as they immediately began two behave themselves while glaring daggers at each other, as if they were accusing the other for getting them caught. Their mother tended their two brithers while while their sister in blue got on her knees and placed her wriggly baby brother onto the floor as she let him explore.

The baby cooed delightedly, making his way to Lafayette and began playing with the teenager's untied shoelace as the girl giggled, getting up and went over to lift the baby up. Lafayette smiled, gazing up at her before becoming overwhelmed on how angelic and innocent she looked as he couldn't stop smiling. The girl smiled brightly at him, her dark eyes twinkling that were warm and kind, her dark hair silky as it rivered diwn to her waist as her baby brother played with a lock. 

"Sorry, he wanders around a lot," she said with a giggle as Lafayette smiled even wider. 

"It's fine," he assured. "I'm Lafayette."

"Elizabeth Schuyler, a pleasure to meet you," Eliza smiled warmly before giggling as her baby brother gurgled. "And this is Rennselaer. Say hi, Renny!"

Rennselaer only burped and yawn, making Lafayette and Eliza giggle at his youthfulness. Though, their amusement was cut short as Mr. Schuyler called for his second eldest, because their flight to the Netherlands has began to let passagers aboard. 

"Goodbye, Lafayette," Eliza cheerfully said, going off with her baby brother asleep on her embrace. 

"Bye," Lafayette chuckled before grabbing out his phone from his pocket and texted Alexander.

_Oui!Oui!Baguette: Hey, I met a girl!_

_Non-Stop: Wow... you been gone only two hours and that't what you tell me? _

_Non-Stop:..._

_Non-Stop: Is she cute?_

Lafayette gaze up from his phone and watched Eliza and her family board their plane, she offered him one last smile before she was gone. Lafayette felt himself smiling back, going back to his phone as he texted,

_Oui!Oui!Baguette: She looks like an angel._

* * *

Eliza buckled her seatbelt, sitting between her sisters, Peggy grinning wide looking in awe out the window whil Angelica was reading a novel. Eliza looked over, Isabelle and their mother sat together with baby Rennselaer in Mrs. Schuyler's arms. Mr. Schuyler, the poor man, was sitting with John Bradstreet and Philip Jeremiah as they contuined fussing over him as he began losing his hair. It ready bothered him enough, the fact they were going to the Netherlands at his brother's _oh-so-generous _request for a family _reunion_. By reunion, it means his brother will insult everyone at the table... like always! Why he agreed to go, because his sister, the girls' Aunt Gertrude pleaded him to come as well and he could never say no to his dear sister. So, here they are, going on a three week vacation to absolute torture!

Angelica and Peggy already expressed their everlasting disgust, much to their father's delight. Bradstreet and Jeremiah didn't seem to understand what was happening. Mrs. Schuyler and Eliza only hoped to see Aunt Gertrude and Uncle John. Isabelle was hoping for the best. Baby Rennselaer is being a baby... literally. 

Eliza smiled warmly before going through her bag wgen she found her small, blue ball laying there. Eliza's eyes widen, before smiling lightly as her eyes glossened as Alexander once again as always, came through her mind. Pulling back, she looked out the airplane's window, 

_'Goodbye Alexander..." _were her only thoughts until she comes back. 

She'll find him... she knew she will.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. 😇🙂😇


End file.
